


lining up

by KellyMichiels



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: a fan goes to a convention and gets more then she expected to get
Kudos: 2





	lining up

Norman's pov  
We were signing autographs and lots of people were still lining up. I was so fucking tired and it was showing. I needed some rest. There was this girl coming up at my booth. "Hi norman nice to finally meet you. I've been a fan for over 16 years." She wasnt like most fan girls. She was so calm and relaxed. "Wow 16 years. You're making me sound old." She chuckled. "Yeah maybe but you still look awesome to me." I scoffed. "Thanks sweetheart. Come to my photo op later. We'll take some pics." She smiled but shook her head. "Didnt get any." My eyes widened. She was definitely not like most girls. "I'll give you a couple on the house then, but dont spread the word." She smiled again. "Its okay norman. I dont do pictures thanks anyways, but an autograph will do just fine." This girl was getting my attention. I signed something for her, hugged her and she put something in my hand. She winked at me and left the line. I didnt look at it, but just put it into my pocket.

When the comic con was over, i thought about the piece of paper she gave me. I opened it up. 'Just in case' and her name and phone number on it. I was wondering if i should contact her. I didnt know if it was a safe thing to do. After all she could have been one of the crazy ones. I just had this feeling i needed to see her. I took my phone and texted her.

'Hi found your number. You still havent explained why a girl like you doesnt do pics. Xx norman' wasnt it to much. It didnt take long for me to get a reply.

'Hey, it wasnt exactly the time and place to tell. I'm not the kinda girl that dwells on myself. Thanks again for the autograph. Xxx kelly'

Even in her texts she was sweet. I was going back to my hotel still texting her. 'I'm so tired you have no idea. I'm just gonna go to my room at the four seasons and lay back on the couch until i fall asleep. Xx' wow without knowing i had just told her where i was staying.

'Ditto, except i'm already at my hotel sitting in my jammies watching the walking dead drinking a hot coco with a blanket over me. I'm in the same hotel btw. Xxx'

Reading that made me smile. I was tired but i kinda wanted some company. 'Dont find this weird but want to come over? I kinda want some company. I have hot coco and blankets too. Xx' i was nervous maybe she didnt want to be around me.

'Sure what number you're in? I'm not coming in my pjs though. Xx'

I was in my room now and changing my clothes.  
'The penthouse suit. I like to be in a comfy room. And why not pjs. I'm wearing a onesie right now. Xx'

'I'll be right over. My pjs doesnt involve lots of cover of body parts. I'm not that kinda girl norman. Xx'

I chuckled. She was making me curious now. 'Hey i dont mind.' Before i knew it, i heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and she stood there smiling at me. "yeah i'll bet you dont mind. Typical guy thing to say isnt it." I scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with a guy looking is it? Come in." She stepped in and looked down. I didnt know if it was me upsetting her. "You dont have to pretend norman. Guys just dont look at me that way. They never have." That surprised me little. She wasnt ugly at all. She wasnt a supermodel but she didnt needed to be. She had this natural beauty. "Then all the guys are stupid. I think you're pretty." She blushed and it was adorable. She was wearing leggings and a shirt with her back slightly open and i saw an image of her tattoos. "Hey nice tats." She smirked. "Thanks i'm proud of all of them." I smiled. "Do you have more?" She scoffed. "Yeah but those are not visible with pants on." I laughed. "Now i'm beginning to regret you didnt wear your pj's." She giggled. "Want a drink?" "Sure. Got any scotch?" My eyed widened. "Scotch? Didnt think you were a whiskey girl." She chuckled. "Yeah i love the strong stuff. It makes you feel that your drinking something." I was really liking this girl. "Hey are you sure you want the company norman you look really beat." I nodded. "I like having you around and as weird as it sounds i dont have to act different with you." She frowned. "What do you mean?" "With the fans i got to be smiling all the time and not let them notice i'm not in the mood but with you i cant seem to do that. I believe you see right through me." She smiled. "Yeah i'm good in reading people." I sighed. "For a fan your so normal." She scoffed. "Why because i dont jump your bones? I told you i'm not like that norman, but that doesnt mean that i'm not thinking it." My eyes widened. "Well now i'm curious what you're thinking." She smirked. "Well mister reedus that's for me to know and for you to find out." She bit her lip. "I cant believe i just said that. I'm so sorry." I chuckled. "Dont be sorry. I dont mind finding out if you let me." Her eyes widened. "Why would you wanna do that? You probably have lots of other girls that dont look like me." I was confused. "Why do you act like you're not good enough? I dont bring girls to my hotel room. You're the first." She scoffed. "You're telling me that you've never had a wild night with one of you're fans. They are throwing themselves at your feet." i chuckled. "I dont do fans and something but throwing themselves at me scares me. I like the ones like you and frankly they arent many of you. You still havent told me why you think so low of yourself." She looked down. "Its just what i have been dealing almost my entire life. I have dated and some of them where longtime relationships but when i'm single they always go for my friends." i frowned. "You're telling me that they dont notice you." She shook her head. "When we go out they hang out around me and then they ask if my girls are single or they just date me for getting in their pants. Luckally my friends dont act on them afterwards they think they're jerks." I felt for this girl. "Well then they are boys and not men, because i would totally notice you and date you without even looking at your friends." She scoffed. "Yeah until you see them." "Show me them." She frowned. "What?" I smiled. "You heard me show pics of them. Then i'll be the judge if they are prettier then you." She was nervous and took her phone out. She scrolled through her pics and showed me some. I didnt find anything special about them. She was equally pretty and i could say i found her more beautiful because she didnt look like a barbie like most of her friends look on the pics. "Like i said. The guys doing that with you are boys. Your friends are pretty but so are you. You've giving me an idea. I want to take pics of you for my collection. Your tats fit my black and white art." Her eyes widened. "I told you i dont do pictures norman." I sighed. "Please if this could be the last time i see you, i want you in my memory and the best way for me is through pics. I promise you its only for me. They're is no one around just me and the camera." She bit her lip and sighed. "Fine because i can tell you are not gonna stop until i do it." i chuckled. "Yep."

I told her how i wanted her to stand for the camera and this was going to be awesome. She looked so gorgeous and i had trouble to concentrate with her half naked in front of my lens. She was shy at first but she began teasing me and i noticed she was doing it on purpose. "Kelly you need to stop doing that." She giggled. "Doing what?" "Teasing me. you're kinda turning me on and it makes me hard to concentrate." She smiled and blushed. "Sorry norman carry on." I took some more pics but my mind was drifting thinking about touching her. I tried to shake the thought but it wasnt working. I had enough pics now but i was horny as hell.

She stood with her bare back towards me and i got closer. I knew she could feel my breath in her neck. She was holding a blanket to cover her breasts. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my head on her shoulder. "I got a problem now." She chuckled. "Hmmm i can tell." I was pressing my junk against her. "What are we gonna do about that miss ….?" She smiled. "Its jones. My last name is jones. Why dont you find out?" "I was hoping you would say that." I started to kiss her neck and trace my hands to her breasts. She let out a couple of moans and it made him jump down there. She started to rub him through my pants and her touch felt amazing. I just couldnt believe i was doing this with a fan, but she was so different. I pulled the fabric that was covering her and turned her around to face me. "God you're so beautiful dont ever think you're not." She almost had tears in her eyes and she kissed me. It caught me of guard but i got along with it. Our kiss was full of passion and desire. "You're still wearing to much reedus." I chuckled and quickly took off my shirt and pants. I stood in my boxers with a throbbing dick waiting to explode. "Looks someone is in the mood." She said. "You have no idea girl." She smiled and went into my underwear to grab him. I let out a growl and she smirked knowing it was from her touch. I grabbed her ass, lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over to the bed and laid her on it. I kissed her entire body. I didnt want to skip something. I worked on her breasts and slightly biting her nipples. She was arching her back and thats how i know she was enjoying it. I went down to her panties and rubbed over her nub through her panties. Her sounds of excitement was making me harder. I pulled her panties over her legs and started to please her. Kissing her inner thighs from left to right. After that i wanted to taste her. I began licking very gentle. Hums and moans were filling the room. I picked up the paste and really grabbing her hips so i could eat her up. "Fuck norman dont stop please i'm gonna cum." I released one hand to slid 2 fingers inside in and out while i was sucking her clit. It didnt take long for her to cum and i could taste her sweet juices on my tongue. I got back up and kissed her so she could taste herself. "Norman i need you inside me." I nodded and lined myself with her entrance and shoved him in. "God baby you're tight. This feels so good. I'm not gonna last long. Fuck." I remained still at first because she had to get used to my size. I just looked at her and smiled. I kissed her gently and she started to push against me herself. Thats how i knew she was ready for me. "Sweetheart this is gonna be rough but you'll love it." I trusted slowly at first just to get her more wet. My dick was getting painfully hard i couldnt believe she got me worked up like this. I havent felt like this before. I slammed in and out of her a couple more times. She was breathing heavy and moaning. I wanted to feel her more. "Babygirl turn around i wanna fill you up." She got on all fours and i pushed in and began riding her like an animal. "Holy shit your dick feel so good. Go harder please." What this woman was doing to me damn. "You dont have to tell me twice girl." I was ramming her and grabbing her ass. I was getting close while she released her juices a couple of times already. "Fuck babygirl i'm gonna cum." I pulled her back against my chest and trusted hard in and out while rubbing her nub with my thumb. "Norman i'm almost there dont stop." A few more trusts and i couldnt wait any longer i let go of my seed deep inside her and i fell her getting tighter and she went over the edge soon after me.

We laid next to eachother catching our breaths. "Damn that was fantastic. I thought you were tired reedus." I chuckled. "You rocked my world girl. He never got this hard not since helena." She giggled. "Never had so many orgasms either like with you." I blushed. "Well who's shy now. That is so adorable. You have no idea what a handsome amazing man you are." She smiled and i kissed her forehead. I took my phone and to my Instagram. "What are you up to norman?" I had this serious look. "Lets take a picture." Her eyes widened. "Wait what no. If people find out they will lynch me. Half of the female population i may add." I chuckled. "Its not for me its for you. Time to make people notice how gorgeous you are. Just dont look at the camera if you dont want your face on it but i'm making the pic." She sighed and hit her face away from the view. She laid on her belly and with her head buried in my neck. I took a selfie. I made her read the caption i used and she almost cried. It said 'had an amazing night with the most gorgeous girl i have ever met. No hate on this girl as long as i'm around or you're dealing with me.' She smiled and kissed me again. We fell asleep and i never wanted to let her go.

The next day i woke up and she was gone. She left a note and it said.

'Thanks for the wonderful night. You made me feel the most beautiful girl in the world. I will never forget this. I love you and you know that. When you read this check out your Instagram. Maybe we can do this again sometimes you have my number. Xxx your girl kelly

I was kinda sad she left but i quickly checked my Instagram and i had lots of messages. Things like 'wow who's that? Or 'nice tats' or even 'damn norman lucky you.' And then a message. 'Right back at ya handsome.' It was from her. She got the nerve to reply. Now everyone would know it was her. I searched for her account and she got tons of messages aswel. She even shared our pic. She also said something 'this man is awesome and amazing. He made me feel like a queen. He owns my heart in my book.' Wow that kinda got to me. I replied her and commented and I texted her.

'We are definitely doing this again sometimes. Love you too you know. I cant even begin to describe how you make me feel. Check your Instagram too. Xxx your man norman.'

Kelly's pov  
I was kinda nervous about me commenting his Instagram and me sharing our pic. I got a text from him and it made me smile. 'We are definitely doing this again sometimes. Love you too you know. I cant even begin to describe how you make me feel. Check your Instagram too. Xxx your man norman.' I opened my Instagram and love filled my heart again. I decided to text him back.

'See you next time and then you can show me how you feel. Xxx kelly'

'Cant wait babygirl. Xxx ly'

the end


End file.
